The Water Tribe Civil Wars: The Intrincancies Of Despair And Hope
by Eogrus
Summary: Basically my sequel until the civil war episodes actually arrive. Also a sequel to my Zutara fic.


"NO!" shouts Tonraq desesperately, "MY WATER TRIBE! UNALAQ YOU SHIT WHY DO YOU DO THIS!?"

But the Northern Water Tribe ships are relentless... they explode everything! Bombs are sent everywhere in the Southern Water Tribe, all buildings are in ruins, everyone is dead. Senna waterbends at the debris, but the evil northerners appear. They lick her nostrils and spread her putrid snot all over her face, then bloodbend her breasts and they explode in a shower of blood and rotten roquefort milk and pus. Korra witnesses this, and cries bitterly as she vomits violently at the sight of gruesomeness, dislodging ocean kumquats, crab puddings, seaweed cookies and the souls of Republic City's dead from her stomach. She stares at Unalaq, a look of pure hatred and despair.

"I trusted you uncle! How could you do this to me!?"

But Unalaq is impassive, simply redirecting her firebending move to Mako's crotch, who only narrowly avoids his castration.

"The Southern Water Tribe must be cleansed of it's sins... must be redeemed... must DIE!"

Korra is enraged by this, and goes into the Avatar State. She throws a gust of ice shards at Unalaq, who manages to redirect them all at Bolin! The earthbender's face is treated with the same love as rocks hitting a peach, his bones broken, his eyes pierced and exploded and whatever face not in bleeding wounds is now of a very dark purple. Eska is enraged! Her pet slave lover is treated with so much disrespect!

"Father, STOP TRYING TO DISLODGE MY TURTLEDUCK'S INTESTINES!" she shouts madly at him.

Unalaq redirects a firebending move from the Avatar with ice at Eska's face, her carcinogenic makeup spreading the fire further! Her head is completly lit on fire in a matter of seconds, her skin roasting and falling off while her hair pops and is reduced to the awful scent of burned keratin, her eyes explode and her brain fries, dark gray bubbling grey matter oozing from her eye holes and ears alongside blackened blood. She falls off, dying alongside a still living but very tortured Bolin, whose bitter tears only hurt his disfigured face more, as does the heat of the spreading flames that now engulf his flesh. Desna is horrified at this, his father having just mercilessly slaughtered his twin and now the sexy crying bastard! This can have no pardon, so Desna conjures a blast of water at his father, who simply redirects it at Mako! The water hits him at full force in the face, quickly freezing in the polar air and encasing his face in frost, quickly subjected to extreme frostbite. Mako tries desesperately to warm his face, but his sight is compromised, and he accidently hits his own crotch with a full fire blast, burning his genitals into blackened crisp. The fire also gets in his clothes and the camel, forming a hellish pyre that engulfs him. He tries to redirect the fire, but it is too late, and he can barely scream as the flames burn away his throat.

Korra is pissed off! She unleashes all her power at the devil religious extremist, a gust of wind and earth enveloping Unalaq. But he shrugs it off! In a sudden move, he bloodbends Desna and places him between himself and Korra, who is fired, cut into pieces by wind gusts, smashed by rocks and frozen and boiled for good measure, his boody scattered around down to cellular level.

"This is boring Korra" says Unalaq sternly, "Get back to your senses so that we can exorcise the rest of the world from it's sins."

But Tonraq arrives, and throws a massive wave at Unalaq, at such a force that his spine is broken and that his shit is dislodged from his bowels covering the brother's face as he falls. But Unalaq's distasteful dislodgement is filled with worms and other spiritual creatures, that gnaw at Tonraq's face! They enter deeply into his face, borrowing holes and spreading the cancerous dung into the waterbender. Tonraq's exposed facial musculature becomes purple and oozes necrotic gangrene pus, and this shrivels and decays away, revealing his pearly white skull. The worms move all over the body, repeating this pattern ad nauseaum. Korra is enraged, and fires the evil Unalaq until he is nothing but a disembodied soul.

"Thank you Avatar Korra" he says brilliantly, literally as he is a soul made of light now, "You have allowed me to control the spirits by hand. Now preprare yourself... for I can HEAVENBEND!"

Suddenly the sky opens in a wave of carcinogenic light that boils away Korra's eyes and makes her face severely tumourous, but she can see still through her Avatar State eyes. She cannot believe it! Unalaq summoned heavenly light spirits and vapid angels of disguise, dancing evilly in joy and lust. They fire light beams at her, cutting off her fingers and burning her vagina into a cancerous bloody mess that falls into the ice, but Korra is strong. She hears a voice in her head, the whispers of the dark spirits... they are trying to help her! She breathes in deeply, and unleashes a torrent of pure, putrid darkness of diarrheaful consistency, decaying the devil heaven spirits into mere wisps!

"NOOOOO!" screams Unalaq, before Korra jumps on him and snaps his spiritual neck, killing him.

Korra wins. But what prize awaits her? A dead tribe, a dead father, a dead mother, dead friends and lovers, dead eyes, fingers and pussy. She falls on the snow, crying bloody tears as she truly has lost everything, truly has reached the lowest point. She hears footsteps, and smells Katara's scent.

"Katara? Thank goodness you're alright!"

Korra tries to hug her mentor, but falls flat on the ice, on Unalaq's faeces.

"Indeed I am. But you soon won't be! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"W-what do you mean?"

"You killed my lover Zuko, Korra. It is time for pay back!"

"WHAT!? I didn't kill ambassador Zuko!"

"Yes you did Korra, you made me stuff his head on my anus and destroy him, and for that YOU WILL DIE!"

Katara then bloodbends Korra into the air, preparing to explode her. But Avatar Aang posses Korra's body, and shrugs Katara's bloodbending off.

"Katara, how dare you blame Korra for YOUR sins!? How dare you betray me for that man Zuko!? How dare you provoke all this evil just to get back what what YOU caused!? I'm ashamed I ever loved you Katara, and now you will pay for YOUR sins!"

"Ha ha ha, and what you're going to do, shitty ex-husband and Avatar? You don't kill withou compromising your morals, remember?"

Aang then summons Sokka's spirit, who looks at Katara with much sadness.

"Well well well, look who's here? Sokka, you traitor piece of shit, if you didn't die this would never happen! Prepare for hell!"

Katara then tries to bloodbend his spirit, but to no avail! She waterbends at him, but to no avail either! Sokka calmly walks to Katara, and hugs her, before departing. Katara is shocked, then mad and furious! She screams blasphemies at all gods she nows, she throws water everywhere, she throws shit and piss everywhere, she cries viciously, first tears, then blood. She cannot handle herself anymore, so she bloodbends at herself, exploding in a shower of gore and frustration and grief and depression. Katara is at last dead.

Aang leaves Korra's body, which is restored: her fingers, eyes and vagina are as they should be. She looks around, and her father, Mako, Bolin, the twins and everyone is back to life! Only Unalaq and Katara, the two demons of unspeakable evil, are now dead, lying in their own shit.

Korra hugs all her friends and family, walking back towards the festival. 


End file.
